1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speedometer and, more particularly, to a speedometer with selector that fits different motor vehicles.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, the method of counting the speed of a motor vehicle varies with the number of poles arranged on the crankshaft or drive shaft. The number of poles in regular motor vehicles includes four designs, i.e., two, four, eight and sixteen. Different speedometers must be used to fit different pole number designs. These different speedometers are not compatible. Therefore, the speedometer for one motor vehicle may be not suitable for another motor vehicle. It is inconvenient for manufacturers and motor vehicle users to check the compatibility of the speedometer before installation. Because every speedometer manufacturer needs to produce many different types of speedometers to fit different motor vehicles, the inventory control is complicated.